NFLRZ: Rush-Craft
by Rushstar32
Summary: ( I only own my OCS) After a portal mishap, Freedom and Alto end up in the world of Craftia, the Minecraft planet. They are then rescued by one the Rusherz experimented on and his flock of sheep. While the others try to find a way to bring Freedom and Alto back, the new Rusher makes his own plans to get them ALL back to earth (Yes, that includes the sheep)
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Border Collie owns her Rusherz OC. And I own Ollus, Dusk, Arkon and the new one. ENJOY ;)**

* * *

Rush-Craft

_Sheep baa'ed as they were herded towards the small house, however a few of them stopped...nudging two unconscious Rusherz. Freedom and Alto were unconscious on the ground, some minor burns on them._

?: Come you guys, you have to stay with the her-WHAT IN THE NAME? Those are-good find you guys...but they don't looks so good. I better take them back to the house.

* * *

_Freedom groaned as he sat up form the bed. He shakes his a head a bit._

Freedom: That portal...I hope the others are o-wait, where are we?

_Freedom looked beside him to see Alto stirring and soon got up as well._

Alto: Ugh, what hit me last night...

Freedom: Alto, are you okay?

Alto: *_Turns to Freedom_* Yeah, you?

Freedom: Yes but...do you know where we are?

Alto: *_Looks around_* Well, the place looks like were in that popular video game everyone plays.

Freedom: Minecraft?

Alto: Yeah.

_They both got out of the beds and looked at eachother. Each Rusher had gauze around the burns they received._

Freedom: Guess we didn't go out unscathed but...who-

_Alto hushed him as he heard humming from the other room. They opened to door and their mouths dropped._

Freedom: Alto...isn't that-

Alto: One of the Rusherz Sting told us about...yes...I think..

_The Rusher was a Husky with white fur with black spots, but what caught both of them off guard was his tail. His tail was long and fluffy like that of a fox. He wore a light orange vest and brown pants. He was cooking some stew when his ears twitched and he turned to the two Rusherz, his orange eyes glistened._

Husky Rusher: Ah! Your awake! Thank goodness! You gave me quite a scare there.

_Freedom and Alto hesitated to respond._

Husky Rusher: It's alright, i don't bite. *_Pours some stew in bowls_* You guys must be hungry.

_Freedom and Alto stomach's growled a bit, so they walked out and over to the table. The Husky Rusher placed the two bowls in frount of them and them sat down himself as they ate._

Freedom: W-What happened exactly?

Husky Rusher: My sheep found you guys on the ground burned, was worried one of those fire mages got you...But there was no burn trail from them. Mind explaining what attacked you?

Alto: Attacked...no, there was a portal malfunction due to a new portal appearing. Me and Freedom were caught in the crossfire and ended up...where ever we are.

Husky Rusher: Your in Craftia...and what portal, you mean a nether portal?

Freedom: No a portal from the HOK...WAIT! Alto if you don't mind *_Alto nods_* May we ask you a question.

Husky Rusher: Fire away.

Freedom: Were you...experimented by a group of-

Husky Rusher: Anticorians...yeah, only once that's how this *_Tail swishes_* appeared. Why, you heard of them.

Alto: Heard of-their one of the reasons Cordalion is gone!

_The Husky Rusher looked at him confused._

Husky Rusher: I...have heard of it, I mostly been living in a lab my entire life until they dropped me off here, they said I wasn't 'usable'...HA! Their mistake. Now then...the one with the hat, Freedom right...how did you two find out about the Rush Project. Last I heard before being dropped here was that project was kept secret.

Freedom: One of the Rusherz who escaped told us...Sting's his name, he recognized you from the pictures of the Rusherz that went missing.

Husky Rusher: Ah. So their plan is falling apart...kinda figure it would...*_Face palms himself_* Oh where are my manners...my name is Stemer, the Husky Steamroller Rusher. From what I can gather, *_Points to Freedom_* You must be Freedom *_Points to Alto_* and you must be Alto.

Alto: Yep, that's us. It's nice to meet you Stemer.

Freedom: Same, and thank you very much for helping us.

Stemer: Of course...Now, what is this HOK?

_Freedom and Alto both looked at eachother and nodded in agreement...he needed to know EVERYTHING._

* * *

_Meanwhile, HOK..._

_Ollus worked feverishly on the portal, which was down, along with Sonar and Sonaria. Liberty and Cyclops walked in._

Liberty: Any?

Sonar: No...we're not even close. We even saw Toro who was here before us...but he left to his room, he's still upset about the whole thing.

Sonaria: i can see why, he and Toro are really close...and poor Ollus has been work on this for as long as I can remember, me and Sonar started helping him about two hours ago.

Ollus: *_Reattaching the wires_* Come on work, work...

_Cyclops placed a hand on Ollus' shoulder._

Cyclops: *Soft* Why don't you three take a break?

Ollus: W-What about Freedom and Alto.

Liberty: Their strong, I'm sure they are fine.

_Ollus sighed as he and the two dolphin Rusherz got up and left. To be honest, Liberty and Cyclops were worried about their two friends as well._

Cyclops: *_Looks at the portal_* I hope you guys are okay.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rush-Craft

_Stemer was watching the ocean as he sighed...so much to take in. War, the Rusherz moving to that planet...Earth they called it, the creation and discovery of new Rusherz and the discovery on how many Rusherz were left from the Rush Project...not much to be honest. So much has happened and now he was considered to be one of the Rusherz who survived the Project. He was confused, concern, a bit anger and...worried. His mind went back to the two Rusherz who told him...just how much pain did they had to go through. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps and turned to see Freedom and Alto, a look of concern on their faces._

Freedom: Stemer, are you okay...you haven't come back inside.

Stemer: Yes just...This is alot to take in...

Alto: W-We're sorry if it was too much for you-

Stemer: No, I should thank you for telling me what happened... *_Gets up_* Listen, I want you two to promise me something.

_Freedom and Alto looked worried._

Stemer: Promise me that my sheep can come to earth when we get the portal working.

_Freedom and Alto did a double take right there._

Alto: Wait wha-Y-You want to come back home with us?!

Stemer: **WITH **my sheep.

Freedom: Well uhh...I don't know how to explain to the others about the sheep but sure.

Stemer: GOOD! Now then, I'll get my sheep and we'll get started!

Alto: Started on what?

Stemer: The portal to and From Craftia!

* * *

_Nighttime..._

_Stemer had placed the obsidian stone in the last spot. He looked back and smiled, the portal was an arch and it had ten holes around it._

Stemer: Perfect! Now all we need are those Ender eyes. I heard that there's a Ender dragon that has ten eyes...wonder who was involved with that.

_Stemer smile grew as he heard baa's coming towards him and Alto and Freedom urged the sheep towards the portal._

Freedom: Sooo much wool...How many sheep do you have?

Stemer: Enough to open a wool shop. Now you guys stay here...me, Freedom and Alto have one more thing to do.

_The sheep baa'ed in agreement as Stemer led the two Rusherz away._

Alto: Is something wrong?

Stemer: There's on last thing we need in order to get the portal working permanently..

Freedom: And that is?

Stemer: Have you every fought an Ender Dragon before.

Freedom: Some of us...wait, don't tell us.

Stemer: We need ten Ender eyes in order to open it...and it just so happened that I believe the Anticorians experiment on one and gave it ten eyes.

Alto: YOU WANT US-TO FACE AN ENDER DRAGON-EXPERIMENTED BY THE ANTICORIAN?

Stemer: It's the only way we can get back to earth, and as much experience I have facing them...I can't face that type of dragon alone. Will you guys help me, please.

_Alto and Freedom looked at eachother, the last time a Ender Dragon was involved was when those Crafter Guardian came to help them get a sword...to face it with just the three of them...no! They needed to get home, the others were worried about them. With determination, Freedom and Alto turned to Stemer and nodded._

Freedom: We're in.

* * *

_Stemer got out of the trunk two items and handed them to Freedom and Alto. They were armors made of Silver and Copper Steel, Freedom with silver and Alto with Copper steel._

Alto: I take it it's for the battle?

Stemer nodded as he placed his own armor on, it was a light blue.

Stemer: Well it's better to be safe than fried...one more thing..

_Stemer walked over to a closet and opened it...he went in and when he came out, he was wearing his Football helmet. _

Stemer: Alright, let's get ourselves an Ender Dragon!

_Alto and Freedom cheered in agreement and they headed out._

* * *

_Meanwhile...HOK_

Dusk: Any progress?

_The other shoke their heads. Two days had passed and still no luck on the portal._

Harper: Has this ever happened before?

Steed: N-No...normally when a new portal to a location appears it doesn't break...this is a first.

_Steed watched the portal in concern as Darkflare comforted him. Lasso and Triton saw Toro staring at the portal, waling oven and comforting him._

Toro: P-Please be alright...

Sting: There must be a reason for it to happen right now...WAIT! I have a theory!

Bolt: What is it?

Sting: Before I was captured, I remember that portals normally malfunction due to the fact that there was another Rusher on the other side and the only way to fix it was to make one where the Rusher was at.

_The others looked at him in shock...then a thought came._

Ollus: A-Are you saying that-

Arkon: It might be.

Liberty: There is another Rusher where Freedom and Alto are at.

Sting: Not just any Rusher...it's one of the Rusherz from the experiment.

_**To be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 Finale

Rush-Craft

_And here they are...standing in front of the portal to the Ender Dragon, all armored and ready to go._

Stemer: You guys ready?

Freedom: A-A little nervous..I mean, I wanted to help out with an Ender Dragon incident before but-facing one that had been experimented on-

_Stemer placed a reassuring hand on Freedom._

Stemer: It's okay, I'm a bit nervous too.

Alto: Well boys...let's take down a dragon.

_The two nodded and all three entered the portal._

* * *

_The land was dark, the grass swayed in the wind as the three Rusherz marched to their destination._

Alto: This wind is relentless..

Stemer: We're close...

_Freedom looked at the sky and gasped._

Freedom: I THINK HE FOUND US!

_They looked up and there it was, the Ender dragon was HUGE. He had ten eyes and had razor sharp teeth. He was black as the starless and moonless sky. His tail had a razor blade at the end as he swung it at them._

Stemer: DOWN!

The three Rusherz ducked down as the Dragon attack. The dragon flew down and attempted _the snag the Rusherz, but they dodge and weaved as he kept on attacking them._

Alto: WILL YOU STOP!

Ender Dragon: Never...

_All three Rusherz shoke in fear._

Stemer: H-He-He can speak?

Ender Dragon: You three will be my way to eternal glory, and I will us your bodies and trophies.

Freedom: What do we do?

_Alto looked at Freedom, a look on his face that told the Patriots he didn't know. Stemer looked at the two Rusherz._

Stemer: What Rusherz are you again?

Alto: I'm the Saint's Rusher and Freedom is the Patriot's Rusher.

Stemer: Okay...I have a plan, but your going to have to trust me.

Freedom: What's your plan...

_The Ender Dragon was getting impatient and decided to attack by dive bombing to them. Alto jumped in front of the two Rusherz and blew his Alto Sax LOAD, Deafening the dragon as he covered his ears in pain._

Stemer: NOW FREEDOM!

Freedom got out a small cannon, aiming it.

Freedom: Cannon Blast!

_The Dragon was hit with a manaseray of Cannon Ball. Stemer lept into the air, glowing a orange color_

Stemer: STEAMED ROLLED!

_The dragon looked behind him...but it was too late as Stemer's attack got him and he fell to the ground...turning into black dust. Stemer landed on the ground panting and Freedom and Alto ran up to him._

Alto: Stemer are you okay?

Freedom: What you did was INSANE!

Stemer: Y-Yes...totally worth it.

_Stemer pointed to the ten Ender Eyes. Freedom and Alto smiled as tears fell._

Alto: We can go home..

Freedom: Finally...

* * *

_HOK..._

Ollus: NOTHING IS WORKING!

_Ollus fell to the ground in anger and sorrow, Cyclops comforting him. The other Rusherz looked sadly at him and then at the Portal._

Stallion: I guess Sting is right, the only way for it to work again is for Freedom and Alto to create a portal wherever they landed.

Ollus: How do we know if they are even alive or not?

Cyclops: They have to be..I know they are..

Arkon: Uhh, guys..

_Points to the portal_

Stryke: What's going on with the-

Swift: Back away..

_Everyone backed away as the portal started to glow and fixed itself, the picture on it reveling a block with grass and dirt on it. In a flash, the room was filled with..._

Sheep: Baaaaaa!

Rampage: *_Really confused_* Sheep?

Jade: W-What is with all the sheep?

Spot: I have no id-

Alto's Voice: EXCUSE ME!

Freedom's Voice: LITTLE HELP!

_Everyone turned quickly to see Alto and Freedom stuck in the mob of sheep, trying to get out and armor still on._

Toro: A-ALTO! FREEDOM!

Alto: Yes...it's us Toro...*_sheep nuzzling him_* Down girl...S-Stemer!

Stemer's Voice: Alright you guys move a bit, your going to smother them.

_The sheep moved and Toro ran over to Alto and Freedom, hugging them the others fallowing._

Talon: Thank goodness you guys are alright!

Dusk: We were so worried.

Freedom: We're fine, thanks to Stemer.

_He eyes the Husky Rusher rounding the sheep, and everyone gasped._

Sting: IT'S HIM! He's one of them!

_Stemer ear twitched as he turned to see the others, quickly bounding towards them._

Stemer: So *_To Sting_* YOUR the one who took that Scientist to his grave...Head it was a **shocking **experience.

_Sting blushed and chuckled a bit._

Liberty: Where did you guys find him? WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?

_Toro, Freedom and Alto broke the hug, Toro smiling at Alto and Freedom running over to Liberty_

Freedom: It's a long story.

* * *

_Later, Rusherz Quarters..._

Freedom: And we placed them in and here we are.

_Everyone mouths were a-gaped._

Pick-Ax: YOU FOUGHT, A ENDER DRAGON WITH TEN- COUNT THEM **TEN **EYES?!

Alto: It wasn't easy.

Toro: *_To Stemer_* And they just dropped you on that planet cause they thought you were useless?

Stemer: Pretty much...

Sting: And the tail-

_Stemer swung his tail._

Stemer: I like it to be honest...I'm just glad to find other Rusherz beside.

Freefall: Yes..but ummm, about the sheep?

_They turned to the sheep huddles in the corner asleep._

Stemer: You guys have a place for them, i don't want them to be by their lonesome.

Power: Any ideas?

Stemer: Anything BUT EATING THEM! Your not gonna eat them ya hear!

Nita: Wasn't planning too.

Grizzly: Uhh guys...any ideas that does **not **involve eating them

Blow-Torch: We'll...cross that bridge later.

_Stemer smiled as his tails swished back and forth._

Stampede: Well, not what we were expecting but we found on of the survivors...

Midnight: I agree, unexpected, but a very good thing.

Scavenger: Yes...now let's make sure this NEVER happens again.

Stemer: That should be good. Besides, I'll be livin here now.

Bolt: You will?

Stemer: Yep! Like I said it's pretty lonesome when you think your the only Rusher on a planet.

Sting: I know the feeling.

Freedom: In that case, welcome to the team Stemer.

_Freedom held out his hand as Stemer shoke it._

Stemer: Now then, I'm pretty sure you need to know names. My name is Stemer and these are my sheep...*_walks to the sheep, points to each one_* This is Wayne, he's a curious one sometimes and a bit of a loner, right there is Loraine, she's a sweet heart and then there's Maxwell...

_As Stemer introduced all the sheep, Freefall pulled Liberty over._

Freefall: How are we going to explain to RZ and the Guardians about the fact we now own sheep?

Liberty: I have no clue.

**THE**

**END**


End file.
